Consequence
by Remission
Summary: Maybe your views on playing with OUIJA boards will change after doing this. I couldn't find the right categories to put this in.


**Consequence**

"Is anyone else but me in here?" She asked aloud.

Jane sat in the middle of her large, dark wooded living room floor with a Ouija board on her lap and the cursor beneath her fingertips.

With the candlelight burning through a small space of darkness as her only source of light, Jane sat still; listening for a sign that an entity was there with her. She glanced over at the curtains as a freezing gust of wind collided against the frost coated windows.

She continued to call, question, and even demand responses; but the only replies were the winter's winds howling and the odd creaks in the old, drafty house.

After about a half hour of trying, she grew bored and tired. Jane trudged down the narrow halls to her room-later promising herself she'll try again the next night.

After an hour of trying to sleep, Jane grew restless. She kept hearing strange noises in her living room-and they weren't just the sounds of a December night.

She heard what sounded like furniture moving, shuffling, and unearthly deep growls that sounded as if they were emerged from the throat of a feral animal. Fright began to tarnish away the curiosity she had earlier about spirits, and regret consumed her-knowing something horrible was coming her way.

With the noises entering the hallway, Jane frantically stumbled out of her bed with her knees weak with anxiety. She pulled her door shut-but the doorknob pulled out of the socket. She dropped it to the floor.

Hearing claws raking the wall, she gasped, and fumbled with the bolt lock. Before she got to lock it in place, it fell into her the palm of her hand, and there it corroded into rusty flakes. She gaped down at what once use to be a lock in disbelief and horror. Jane then noticed that a black fog was seeping in through the cracks in her door. She jumped back and let out a shriek as the fog crawled along the floor and dispersed into the air, obscuring the visibility of anything in her room.

Jane crawled low on the ground, trying hard not to breathe in the disorientating fume. She groped around for a familiar object in her room. She felt her fingertips brush up against something silky. She recognized it as her drapes. She then grasped the window ledge, threw open the decaying shutters, and began to scream and cry for help. But, as she peered down to what use to be her snow blanketed neighborhood had obscured into a black abyss.

Jane stared down into the depth as if it were scrying water, searching for any recognition of her surrounding district.

Nothing. Nothing but the black, never ending fissure.

Just as she turned away from the window, the door shattered-sending fragments and bits of wood flying in all directions.

She let out a cry of pain as slivers puncture her face and arms. She couldn't help but frantically pull them out, and rake at her skin to search for more. Her eyes were wide and paranoid, searching for any sign of a moving person or object. That's when she spotted a dark shadow-even darker than the smoke that corrupted her vision.

The most visible part of him was his face. His face was a fusion of a deer and a canine, and his eyes were bright and blinding like a pair of headlights. Through the slowly dissipating fog around him, she realized that he had a sturdily-built human torso which was engraved with a large pentagram that was dimly glowing red. He also had muscled arms with hands that were armed with long, ivory claws.

But, Jane couldn't help but stare into the glowing bright eyes-and the more she stared, the more spellbound she became. She couldn't even feel the stinging from the slivers under her skin.

The beast slowly lifted his arm, and pointed in her direction. Suddenly, she felt herself sliding across the floor as if it were made of ice. She kicked and screamed in terror as she was pulled by the invisible force-closer to this demon.

The beast's hand lunged down and grabbed Jane by her neck, and jerked her upwards until they met face to face. He sounded a low growl that warned her of his aggravation. The more she struggled to escape his hold, the tighter his hand enclosed around her throat.

When Jane had no air in her lungs, she finally gave up struggling. He loosened his grip a little, then stared into her eyes.

He extracted the memories in Jane's mind of her using the Ouija board, and played it in his mind like a video tape.

After watching, his elk-like nostrils flared as he snorted in disgust.

With Jane still in his hold, he stomped out of the room and down the narrow hallway, and with a swipe, he entangled his claws in her hair, pulling her along.

The demon then shoved her down to the ground, leaving her on the ground to draw back against the wall and cry.

The demon scolded in a deep, echoing voice, "You had no right to summon me."

Jane trembled, hiding her face in her hands. "W-what...?"

"You pathetic mortal. Owning a Summoning Board, and playing it like some sort of game…It shouldn't even be in human hands-especially of the ones with the likes of you!""

All Jane could do was cry, and she wanted to tell him to forgive her, but there was no hope whatsoever. Only if she knew the consequences of what this 'Summoning Board' had in for her.

The demon continued, "And…you had NO RIGHT to demand a response!"

With an angry roar, he hurled a couch to the other side of the living room with one arm, and it collided with the wall, breaking through it, then landing into another room. Then, the beast swiped once at a section of carpet and tore it clean from the floor.

As Jane peered over her arm that shielded her eyes from flying debris, she was shocked to find a pentagram burnt into the floor-right in front of where she sat when using the board. Being well hidden under carpet, she would've never expected it to be there.

Kneeling over the pentagram, the demon started to chant quietly in a foreign language while hovering his hands over it.

After a moment of his chants, the first intention for Jane was to escape-but to where? The earth is drowned by a black abyss, and there's no where to hide. Consumed by a mind-corrupting fear, she instinctively rose to feet to run-but was knocked down as quickly as she stood.

Being pulled down by a strong, invisible gravity, she felt like a trapped animal. She wanted to get out.

Jane cried, "Why are you doing this?!"

Still chanting, the beast didn't even bother to reply.

Then, the pentagram began to give off a red aura-and that's when it eclipsed into a portal.

The demon stood up and looked down the portal. He turned to face Jane, and began to stride slowly toward her.

Jane was trembling and crying, still stuck to the floor and feeling defeated.

He started, "Why am I doing this? The real question is, what were you doing? Did you expect to summon a mere repetitive haunter? "Or some sort of lost apparition? Do you expect a hellion to be pure?"

Jane started, "I-I didn't know that-"She was cut off by the demon, his voice echoing into the still air around them, "You will be nothing but a soul, trapped in the cold depths of this pit."

The beast picked her up by the back of her shirt, and shoved her in the direction of the portal.

She collapsed to the floor, avoiding it's entrance. The strange gravity was pulling her into the hole feet first.

"NOOO!!!" She shrieked, frantically trying to claw herself away from the portal, embedding scratch marks on the floor.

Jane was now waist deep in the portal in a matter of seconds. He stepped on her hand, giving her his last words before she slipped in.

……

"See you in Hell."


End file.
